Ghost Girl
by LucyHRose
Summary: Lucy had given up her life after Natsu beat her to a bloody pulp and then took her own life, making Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, Gajeel, Lily, Laxus and Master fall into despair... then the guild. They buried Lucy's body forever. Then, a year later on the day of her death, Fairy Tail is face to face with Lucy once again without really knowing. Is it really her? Is she actually alive?
1. Gone

**Hi Minna! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a lot of chapters lately on my other stories. All my stories are stored on my phone, not on the computer. I'm trying to transfer the remaining chapters so my stories wil be finished and then I can start on 3 new projects for you. 2 FT crossovers while the last is just a regular FT.**

 **So anyway, getting to the reading of this new short story. (Sorry if depressing)**

* * *

 _This is just getting even more terrible as each day passes on._

 _Why is this happening to me? What did I ever do to the world - or even anyone - to deserve such a treatment?_

 _The guild I loved just turned on me like I was some kind of old hated toy from Christmas. I was torn apart mentally and physically. Now I just feel like regretting everyday I ever said 'this is the best!' because 'this' is anything but the best._

 _Don't get me wrong. I love it here, even if it's torture. I only stay for the sake of those who still care. Those who help me. For those who stayed by my side when I was casted away and nearly did something I'd regret._

 _They told me to stay strong. That they'd forever be by my side. But, I'm afraid I can't anymore. I promised them that I would never go anywhere. That I'd stay as long as they're there. But, I don't think I can handle it anymore. They're sacrificing so much for me and I felt guilty taking advantage of their hospitality._

 _I never went anywhere unless it's with them. But today... was different._

 _They went on a mission when I told them I'd hold down the fort. But later did I realize that they had taken a mission that wasn't so easy after all. They had to be away a couple of days and they took a mission a little too late. Rent was due for the little bluenette girl that let me stayed with her and she had went along with her 'new' team. I thought of this as my chance to at least repay her a little. But I realized I had to go inside that god forsaken guild. But, I stayed strong and got the courage to go in and take a quick mission._

 _But then, it took a turn of the worst possible thing that 'loving' guild has ever done._

 _Wendy. Carla. Gajeel. Panterlily. Laxus. Lisanna. My spirits. Master. I'm sorry I broke my promise to you... to you all._

* * *

Lucy walked in the guild, in what felt like millions of years, in hopes that the guild members inside wouldn't notice her presence as usual. They always had for at least 7 months now after all. After dear Lisanna came back from Edolas.

When the youngest Strauss sibling returned, she and Lucy became good friends at the start. But after a few days, they hardly got time to talk to each other. That was when Lucy started getting ignored.

It first started off as a way to catch up with Lisanna but then, it turned into totally forgetting the celestial mage's entire existence. When Lucy would try to start a conversation with someone in the guild - or even so much as greet someone - Lucy would either get brushed off or a slap to the face as if she were a bug.

That's when, 2 weeks after the 7 months or being ignored, her despair came from slight sadness to endless depression.

Lucy walked in one day, about to go on a job by herself again. Until she bumped into Cana by accident.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Oh! I'm sorry Levy!" Lucy said as the blonde bowed slightly apologizing._

 _"Eww!" Cana cried in disgust. "I bumped into this piece of trash."_

 _"Eh? Cana you don't really mea-!?"_

 _"Why are you even here? We all know you're weak!"_

 _"I admit I still need some training but I'm trying my best!"_

 _"There's no point in trying!" Cana blurted, causing Lucy to gasp as she was taken aback._

 _"Yeah. We all know that you won't ever be strong." "You should just quit the guild with what little pride you had left!" "Trash!" "Worthless!" "Stupid!" "Ugly!" "Dumb Puppet!" Words of insults left every mage in the guild's mouths as Lucy dashed out of the guild. Hearing their laughter as the girl was humiliated._

 **(End of Flashback)**

But Lucy was glad to know in her heart that a few people cared for her and saved her.

 **(Another Flashback)**

 _After Lucy had ran, she had locked herself in her apartment. She looked in the mirror and wondered what was so bad about her that the guild started to talk to her in such a manner. The words they called her rang in her head and she started crying at the harsh words, remembering those who said them and those who laughed at her humiliation._

 _Lucy tried to dry her tears, but it was futile. She stared in her reflection in the mirror again and saw how much of a disaster she looked like._

 _"Now I understand what they mean..."_

 _Lucy grabbed one of her metal poles for her fireplace and smashed it against the mirror, making the glass shatter and go on the floor as she fell down as well._

 _She saw everyone laughing at her. Everyone criticizing her. Insulting her. Mocking her. Lucy then remembered that even her own team, Team Natsu, was laughing at her. Natsu was laughing his head off the most. Which broke her heart._

 _Lucy reached for one of the biggest shards of the broken mirror and started cutting. She cut her arms, legs, stomach. Everywhere. Then, she aimed the - now bloody - shard on her forehead. Lucy could hear knocking from her front door and didn't bother answering it. She didn't want to answer it looking the way she did. That's when she heard voices._

 _"Lucy? Lucy it's me, Wendy!"_

 _Lucy froze._

 _"Gajeel, Pantherlily, Laxus, Lisanna and Carla are here too and Master sends his regards! We were all worried about you! Are you crying? Let us in, Lucy!"_

 _Lucy didn't respond and she could here someone now pounding on the door. "Open up, Bunny girl!"_

 _"Gajeel..." Lucy then steadied her hands and kept the shard at her forehead. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY NOW!"_

 _The celestial mage then heard a click from her front door and feet shuffling about. That's when she heard gasps, one after the other. Lucy turned to see Wendy, Gajeel, Lisanna, Laxus, Pantherlily and Carla having the most shocked faces of fear. Wendy and Lisanna ran to Lucy as they separated the blonde from the mirror shard._

 _"Lucy!? What are you doing to yourself!?" Lisanna asked._

 _"I'm healing you right away!" Wendy said as her hands started to glow._

 _"Guys..." Lucy said as tears continued to fall from her brown eyes._

 _The exceeds proceeded to walk to Lucy and hugged her as the 2 dragon slayers placed one hand on each of her shoulders._

 _"We're here for you Lucy. Don't go..." Lisanna said as she hugged the blood and tear stained Lucy._

 _Lucy forced a smile and hugged the Take-Over mage._ _"I promise."_

 _The following day, Lucy was then kicked off of Team Natsu as Lisanna was going to replace the blonde. But Lisanna refused and Wendy and Carla said they were quitting the team to make one with Lisanna and Lucy. Which made the blonde feel a bit better._

 **(End of Flashback)**

As Lucy made her way to the request board, Team Natsu had spotted her and approached her wanting to insult Lucy.

"Well look who it is? It's the weak little Lucy!" Natsu said as it ate away at Lucy's heart.

"What are you doing here? I swear you had left the guild." Gray said as he smirked.

"It appears you don't understand the fact that you are the most weakest mage in the guild and you shouldn't even take missions." Erza said as she crossed her arms.

"Ooh! I know! Why don't we have a match. Me against you without magic! If you win, you go on the mission. If I win... Huh. I don't know, drop dead maybe." Natsu suggested as everyone overheard his bet and all began to laugh except Lucy.

"But I don't want to-!?"

Lucy's voice was low and was cut off as everybody started shoving her to the training grounds near the guild hall.

"Are you ready?" Mira asked as she giggled.

"Let's do this!" Natsu shouted.

"But I don't wan-!?" Lucy was then cut off, not getting a chance to be heard and Mira raised her hand.

"Fight!" Mira said as she brought her hand down in a vertical swooping motion.

Before Lucy could even blink, Natsu high kicked her on the right side of her face and then without stopping for a breath. Started beating her up with his punches and more kicks.

The wounds that Wendy had healed, as much as she can, started to open again and blood started dripping down Lucy's arms and legs. Though, Natsu didn't stop. He just kept on beating her up to a bloody pulp. She spat out blood from her mouth as the dragon slayer started to hit her harder and then, kicked her in the stomach.

Lucy's eyes widened and this time, she looked like she was puking blood. As she did this, everybody started cheering for Natsu and started to laugh at Lucy. The girl was even more humiliated than she already was. But that wasn't what enough for the guild.

Natsu jumped back a good distance and then smirked. "This is really boring without magic. How about we end it off with a bang?"

Everybody started cheering for Natsu again, not paying any mind to the fact that Lucy was bleeding to no end and was struggling to stay standing. She was severely injured and no one seemed to even care. That was when Lucy gave up on the so-called guild that treated _everyone_ like family. There was no family for her then, she was alone.

"I'm sorry Wendy, Gajeel, Lily, Laxus, Carla, Lisanna, Master..." Lucy said about to give away.

"FIRE DRAGON... ROAR!"

With that, Lucy was burned to a crisp. Surrounded in fire as everyone in the guild left her there to burn. Her cuts from the mirror shard burned and pained her to the max. Lucy tried to hold in her tears, but she couldn't. She was shunned and broken by the very guild she thought was her family. Her pink guild mark, now scorched from the fire, looked like an imitation of her heart. Destroyed and burned away by the person she thought was her best friend.

Now, Lucy had given up all hope.

* * *

 _I ran, not looking back on what I used to call home. I ran to the apartment that still had the shattered glass. Natsu's fire didn't affect the building, but it affected my room. Everything burned and I waited until the burned marks on everything settle in. That's when I used water to put out the fire._

 _Everything I owned... everything that held precious memories of the good part of my life... had been destroyed. I looked again in all the mirrors I had in my apartment and started breaking them one by one. Hating myself. Hating on everything that had led to the sadness that now dawned on me._

 _Tell me again. Tell me what I did to deserve this._

 _Don't I have the right to at least know that much? After all the pain I took head on, shouldn't I get an answer? What was the point in me even living? Who am I? I thought I was Lucy of Fairy Tail, but now... that is ancient history. Written in the torn up burnt pages of my letters and stories._

 _I had nothing to lose now. I had absolutely nothing. Just the fresh wet blood on my hands._

 _I've been betrayed._

 _I told myself once that this was a dream. But I soon found out that no one really didn't care. I started destroying more things in my home, having so much anger in me that I needed to let out. I mean, what would I be leaving behind that wasn't my body, right?_

 _After I was done, I found leftover blank paper and began writing my farewells to those who are and who 'were' important to me. But I had nothing to write with. So I used my own blood as my ink._

 _After that, I wrote on an empty space on my wall in huge bold letters blood._

 ** _FAIRY TAIL!_**

 ** _YOU ARE ALL LIARS!_**

 ** _YOU ALL DID THIS TO ME!_**

 ** _I'M DEAD... BECAUSE OF YOU!_**

 _But then, I remembered Wendy, Gajeel, Lily, Lisanna, Carla, Laxus and Master._

 _Then, I wrote on a different space beside the other part of my wall, but with smaller letters._

 _I'm Sorry..._

 _Wendy. Carla. Lisanna._

 _Gajeel. Lily. Laxus. Master._

 _I then took out a rope that was already in a knot big enough for my head. I heard this was the easiest way to go and I want it to be quick so that when they come back, they can't do anything about it._

 _I went to the part of my apartment with the most highest ceiling and then fixed the rope so that a part of it was reachable. After I finished the preparations, I stood still as my head was through the knot and had the other end of the rope tied to a very, very heavy rock. Well, more like a mini boulder. I looked around my destroyed apartment and then, dropped the boulder as the rope lifted me and tightened around my neck._

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter. As it said in the summary, this is a very serious story. I'm sorry if the guild seemed a bit stupid and was a douche. But, I plan on making the guild have payback. So, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Hurt

"Lucy! We're back from our mission!" Wendy called.

"Sorry it took us so long!" Lisanna added.

"You should've come with us, Bunny Girl! We could've used your help!" Gajeel said.

"He's right Blondie!" Laxus agreed.

"C'mon Lucy!" Lily shouted for the blonde.

"Where are you?" Carla asked.

Wendy's team **(I'm gonna call them that for now)** had just come back from their overnight mission and was glad that they were back in Magnolia. They had expected for Lucy to come running when she heard them enter, but there was no response. Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus couldn't even catch her scent. Lucy wasn't in Wendy's apartment.

That's when it dawned on them.

They dropped their things and ran to the guild hall as quickly as they could, hoping that she wasn't in any trouble with the guild members. But they also knew that Makarov was there and he was able to hear Lucy's screams if she was in trouble.

Gajeel knocked the guild doors open and gave an evil glare around the whole guild hall, scanning for the innocent blonde that was missing and nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who, Gajeel?" Levy asked reading a book.

"Bunny Girl!"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said as he grinned. "You missed it yesterday guys! Me and little Lucy had a little match yesterday."

"What?" The 6 asked.

"Yeah. She came in here to get a job. Can you believe it? She's too weak" Gray asked.

That's when everyone inside the guild heard a door upstairs slam open and enraged Makarov stood tall with a menacing look in his eyes. Clearly hearing Natsu and Gray say what they did.

"What did you do while I was absent yesterday?" Makarov's voice boomed as he stared down at his guild.

"Um... well... I had... a battle... with Lucy..." Natsu said as he shivered in fear of his angry master.

"You what!?" Laxus and Gajeel asked as Laxus grabbed Natsu by the scarf.

"What did you do to Blon-! No... what did you do to _Lucy_ , bastard?" Laxus asked as lightning sparks went around him.

"Laxus!" Lisanna said stopping him.

"Let Master handle them." Wendy said. "If Lucy's not here, only place left is her apartment."

Laxus and Gajeel groaned in annoyance and spat on Natsu as they dropped him. Then, left with Wendy, Lisanna, Carla and Lily.

* * *

When the 4 mages and 2 exceeds stepped through the entrance of Lucy's building, the 3 dragon slayers looked like they were going to puke out of pure disgust. They covered their mouths and noses as they gagged and Lisanna became worried.

"What's wrong!?"

"It's blood." Laxus replied making her and the exceeds gasp.

"Coming in the direction of Lucy's apartment." Gajeel added narrowing his eyes.

"Please don't tell me..." Wendy said trailing off as tears threatened to pour from her eyes.

Lisanna walked to Lucy's door first and found that it was left unlock. She twisted it nervously, as the exceeds and dragon slayers were right behind her. But the sight they wished wasn't true... just made it's appearance.

They stepped inside and saw that everything was burnt and broken. Shards from the mirrors were scattered and dishes were scattered everywhere. A faint bloody path was everywhere and still looked fresh even though the dragon slayers knew that it was there for longer.

Then, they entered Lucy's bathroom.

Everywhere inside was shattered glass and blood mixed in with lots of water. A horrifying sight. The bathroom was the most burnt from the rooms they saw so far. But, they had yet to see... Lucy's bedroom. They were scared at what was behind the door to her bedroom and gulped at they looked inside.

Right then and there... their hearts just died at the sigh before them.

Hanging from a rope, looking limp and pale... was Lucy's body.

The girl's eyes widened from the sight and the tears poured like waterfalls. They couldn't bear that Lucy had just did this.

The boy's were absolutely furious. They could see that Lucy's cuts were re-opened and dry blood was attached to her badly burnt pale skin. Though, it was her face that got to them. Lucy's eyes were closed but, they had tears. Tears of humiliation, anguish, despair and betrayal. Her mouth hand open as blood had fallen from her lips.

That was when they saw the walls. More specifically... the walls with words in blood.

 _ **FAIRY TAIL!**_

 _ **YOU ARE ALL LIARS!**_

 _ **YOU ALL DID THIS TO ME!**_

 _ **I'M DEAD... BECAUSE OF YOU!**_

Wendy's team was now shocked to the core. Not only were they heartbroken, they found out what happened after Natsu and Lucy's battle the day before. It was all their fault.

Then, they saw the other message. The one for them;

 _I'm Sorry.._

 _Wendy. Carla. Lisanna._

 _Gajeel. Lily. Laxus. Master._

The boys then fell to their knees, not taking the hurt any further. Fairy Tail had killed her. They killed Lucy... and they weren't there to protect her. They weren't there to save her again.

"LUUUUCCCYYYYY!" They all yelled. "NOOOOOOO!"

They cried out, not caring who heard them or who saw them. Lucy was more important than their pride - or anything for that matter. She had just hanged herself and in the end, she still apologized for something she caused. Wendy's team hit the floor in shame. They weren't good friends. They hadn't protected her. Hadn't protected her heart... and now... Lucy was gone.

After awhile, Gajeel stood and carefully took the rope off of Lucy and carried her bridal style. She was cold and her head leaned on Gajeel's chest. He saw the blood stained letters and picked them up too, skimming the one for the whole guild. The iron dragon slayer fought the urge to cry out and approached his team. Determined for what they had to do next.

"C'mon."

"W-Where... are we... going?" Wendy sniffed.

"We're bringing her to the guild."

* * *

Meanwhile, Makarov had learned the events of yesterday's battle between Natsu and Lucy and was beyond angry. He couldn't believe that his guild - except Wendy's team - just literally scorched Lucy. Everybody was shivering in fear as the, now over-grown, master scolded and told them their punishments for what they had done.

But what everyone was about to see next was the worst punishment that anyone could've asked for.

This time, the guild doors were ripped off of the entrance and there stood Wendy's team, with Gajeel in front carrying the deceased Lucy in his arms like a fragile and valuable item.

Everybody's eyes widened and deadly aura resonated from Wendy's team.

"Is... that..." Makarov asked shaking.

Gajeel breathed in low deathly breaths as his red eyes pierced through every guild member's skin. Laxus had lightning around him and Wendy had swirling wind around her.

"Look at what you've done." Gajeel whispered at first before full on yelling. "DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO LUCY!?"

"You burned her! Cut her! Broke her! Now... you _KILLED_ her too!" Laxus yelled.

"Do you have any idea what happened in her apartment!? Everything was burned! Everything was bloody and shattered!" Wendy yelled which surprised the guild.

"Lucy has done nothing to you! All she did was trying to talk to you! But you brushed her off like a little fly!" Lisanna added.

"Do you have any idea what she wrote on the walls of her bedroom!? ' _ **FAIRY TAIL! YOU ARE ALL LIARS! YOU ALL DID THIS TO ME! I'M DEAD... BECAUSE OF YOU!**_ ' Do you know what she wrote that with? She wrote it with her own blood. The blood that you caused to shed!" Lily informed.

"You should be ashamed of what she resorted to! Now Lucy's gone!" Carla scolded.

The guild was silent as they stared at the blonde in Gajeel's arms. Seeing what they - mainly Natsu - had done. She was pale, bruised, cut, burnt and _dead._

 _Lucy was dead._

"Lucy... no..." "I can't believe Lu is..." "What have we done?" "Luce... is dead?" "We caused this..." "It's our fault..." "We called... she was..." Tears fell from every mages eyes in the guild and Wendy's team didn't stand for it. Gajeel placed Lucy's body in Lisanna's arms and the 3 dragon slayers took a dep breath.

 **"Iron Dragon..."**

 **"Sky Dragon..."**

 **"Lightning Dragon..."**

 **"ROOOOAAAAAARRR!"**

They aimed at everyone in front of them - except Makarov - and they all hit the walls of the guidwith a powerful force will getting electrocuted as they all coughed little blood.

"None of you deserve to cry or mourn for her!" Gajeel said.

"You are no nakama to Lucy!" Wendy added.

"You might as well hear Lisanna read the long farewell note she wrote in her blood." Laxus said showing the bloody paper which made everyone froze.

Lisanna took the paper and began to read.

 _'To Fairy Tail,_

 _I hope that you are suffering right now. Cause guess what, that was nothing compared to what you did to me. You tortured me to the bitter end you know that? I was so lost if it wasn't for Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, Gajeel, Lily, Laxus and Master. Do you know what I did? I hanged myself, I hanged myself because of you! You made me suffer long enough and I'm glad to know if you are crying for me, that's only 1% of what I felt for the passed 7 MONTHS! So, save the trouble of saying sorry to my dead body, because I am gonna be SOO HAPPY that I was freed from your torture._

 _I'm sorry Wendy's team and Master that I left so suddenly. I just couldn't stand the hurt anymore. I hope you understand that._

 _As for the people who caused my pain... Team Natsu will get most of this hurt in me._

 _Levy, Cana... you guys are the worst friends I ever had the chance of meeting. To think that I just bumped into you Cana, BY ACCIDENT, and then you start to think I'm some kind of disease and a weakling. Well guess what? I was strong enough to make such a decision and Levy. Don't get me started. I'm just gonna simply say... you'll never read my novel EVER. Since I destroyed it with fire._

 _Team Natsu... ooh it's your turn to feel hurt._

 _You guys say family is everything? That friends are the best thing you could ever hold in your heart? YOU BUNCH OF LIARS! Wonder where I stand? Am I family, friend or a weakling? Because, if I remember correctly, every single one of you... enter my home without notice and just barge in whenever. Do you have your own home? Do you have your own food? Is it me whose weak, or is it all of you since you can't live on your own. You complain about me wanting more money, THAT'S BECAUSE HALF OF THAT MONEY GOES DOWN THE FOOD YOU TAKE FROM ME! I will never forgive you most of all Team Natsu._

 _Erza and Gray, I thought of you as my older siblings and now I hate you til the day you die! Natsu and Happy, doubt you'd want to enter my room unless you want see everything YOU burned. After you set me on fire, I set my apartment on fire, even the food! Hope you feel what I felt Fairy Tail. Because yu deserve it all._

 _~Lucy Heartfilia_

After Lisanna read the ever so harsh letter, the rest of the fairies started beating themselves up, regretting everything they had done to Lucy and they felt as if she's now haunting them for the rest of their lives. Lisanna drooped the note in front of Team Natsu as they fell to their knees and stared at the blood written note. They couldn't believe that any of it was real and just stared at the note in silence as tears fell from their eyes.

A week later, Fairy Tail had a funeral for Lucy and her body was buried forever. Everybody mourned even more than when they saw her dead body in the first place. Lucy was gone and now her body. Nothing else was left of her. With her body, her celestial keys attached themselves to her and was buried along with her. After that, the body was now covered with dirt. Never to be seen again.

* * *

A year passed since the day Lucy was found hanging and it was Lucy's death's anniversary as the guild prepared to visit her grave, someone sat on the grave stone where Lucy's name was carved and the figure smirked as her long flowing blonde hair flowed in the afternoon sunshine.

"Never thought I'd come back here with a smile on my face."

.

.

.

.

.

 _"I've come back... Fairy Tail."_

* * *

 **2 chapter on the same day! Go me! Anyway, So there we go! I just now realized I placed Laxus in the story even though he wasn't around until after the Tenrou Arc. But don't sweat about the small stuff. Next chapter will be a real shocker. See ya until then!**


	3. Choices

_I killed myself._

 _I did it to get rid of the hurt._

 _Fairy Tail deserves anything bad to them._

 _But, I was wrong._

 _I wasn't freed from the torture._

 _I wasn't at peace._

* * *

 _I woke up suddenly. I didn't know how long I was out, or how long I was dead for, but all I knew was that I was in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by a white light. It was empty and I didn't know what to do._

 _"Where..."_

 _I looked at down at myself, seeing the cuts, burns and bruises on my arms and legs. I was suddenly also wearing a tattered stained white dress that went below my thighs and it was strapless. I touched my neck and could feel a tightening sensation as I looked upward._

 _I began to wander again, barefooted, wondering what I was doing here and why was I there. But, no matter how far I walked or wherever I looked, everything looked the same. As if I wasn't walking at all. There was no else but me. I was alone and it was quiet._

 _That's when I heard it._

 _I heard the words and voices of those who tortured me back in the living. The hurtful words and laughter that broke and drove me to wherever I am now._

 ** _"Worthless." "Worthless little Lucy."_**

 _"You're wrong."_

 ** _"Coward." "Coward little Lucy."_**

 _"Stop it."_

 ** _"Weak." "Weak little Lucy."_**

 _"Enough already."_

 ** _"Give up." "Give up on life little Lucy."_**

 _"Don't you see!? I did! I'm dead now!"_

 _I covered my ears as I slid down to my knees, attempting to block the voices in my head._

 _This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted it to stop. I wanted it to go away. I wanted to be free from it all. But instead, I just got more hurt than when I was alive. My heart raced and I began to hyperventilate while sweating. I hugged my knees to my chest as I hid my face. Even in death these words continued to break me and torture me as I cried._

 **"Are you really?"**

 _I gasped. I looked around me for the girl who replied. But there was no one there. I laughed at myself._

 _"Baka. You're dead and now you're hallucinating."_

 _That's when I heard someone else speak this time.. and I knew exactly who the voice belonged to._

 **(A/N: if the words are just normal font** ((Ex. Like this)) **It's the 'living' talking, except for one part)**

"Is... that..."

 _Master..._

 _Images started to appear before me and I was suddenly inside the guild hall. But no one saw me. Everybody was staring at the entrance with wide eyes and open mouths in total shock. I turned around curious to what it was and I suddenly understood 'who' it was._

 _There at the entrance was Wendy's team, staring at the mages with intense anger and sorrow._

 _Lily and Carla was flying as they gnashed their teeth with narrowed eyes, Lisanna had a tear stained face as she panted with anger, Laxus had lightning sparks going around him dangerously, Wendy had a great amount of wind swirling around her body and Gajeel had a death glare as he held my dead pale body in his arms._

"Look at what you've done."

 _Gajeel..._

"DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO LUCY!?"

"You burned her! Cut her! Broke her! Now... you _KILLED_ her too!"

 _Laxus..._

"Do you have any idea what happened in her apartment!? Everything was burned! Everything was bloody and shattered!"

 _Wendy..._

"Lucy has done nothing to you! All she did was trying to talk to you! But you brushed her off like a little fly!"

 _Lisanna..._

"Do you have any idea what she wrote on the walls of her bedroom!? ' _ **FAIRY TAIL! YOU ARE ALL LIARS! YOU ALL DID THIS TO ME! I'M DEAD... BECAUSE OF YOU!**_ ' Do you know what she wrote that with? She wrote it with her own blood. The blood that you caused to shed!"

 _Lily..._

"You should be ashamed of what she resorted to! Now Lucy's gone!"

 _Carla..._

 _I watched closely as the guild members - especially Team Natsu - began to realize what they had done and their mistakes as tears threatened to flow from the corner of their eyes. They began mumbling words in a regretful tone and questioned their actions. That's when I saw Gajeel give my body to Lisanna gently as the 3 dragon slayers breath in._

 **"Iron Dragon..."**

 **"Sky Dragon..."**

 **"Lightning Dragon..."**

 **"ROOOOAAAAAARRR!"**

 _The 3 of them did their dragon roars, hitting everybody in front of them, except Master, as each member hit the walls. Getting blown away quickly, getting hit with bit of metal and getting electrocuted while coughing up blood._

 _Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus began scolding them even further. I saw each other guild members twitched hearing their words, trying to get up after the attack. But they froze on the spot when Laxus held up the blood stained note that I wrote for them to remember what they did to me._

 _The image faded as a new image appeared. It was at Kardiac Cathedral._

 _It was raining and everybody in Fairy Tail was wearing black while tears spilled from their eyes. I looked over and saw that they were having a funeral for me and were beginning to bury my body into the ground forever. For some reason I don't understand, my celestial keys stuck by me and were buried along with my body, leaving nothing left of me there._

 _Then, the images faded of into nothingness._

 _"Why...?"_

 ** _"This is happened almost year ago."_**

 _That voice again. Whoever this girl was, I wanted to know who she was and show herself to me._

 _Wait? Did she say a year ago? Does that mean I've been dead for almost a year? Why am I awake then, after all these months I decide to wake up?_

 _"Who are you?"_

 ** _"Let's not worry about that."_**

 _"Okay... then where am I?"_

 ** _"You are in the place between Fiore and the other side."_**

 _"Why aren't I on the other side if I'm dead?"_

 ** _"There is only one reason you are here. Your heart led you in this place."_**

 _"That reason is..."_

 ** _"A chance to live."_**

 _A chance to live? Now I know this is dumb. If wanted to keep on living, I wouldn't have to kill myself, would I? But, this person said my heart led me here. Does that mean a part of me still loves Fairy Tail? No it can't be. Lucy of Fairy Tail died a long time ago when that pink headed dragon slayer burned me to my breaking point. The guy that she loved most and the guy she thought was her best friend was the one who shattered her._

 _"Why would my heart want that?"_

 ** _"Your mind may be convinced that you hate Fairy Tail, but there is still a small spark of you that wishes to see that guild once more."_**

 _"Impossible."_

 ** _"You know in your heart that you forgive them. You love them even after what they've done to you. That is how you truly feel."_**

 _"No! That guild resented me! Forgot me and beat me to a bloody pulp! They never cared for me and I hate them til the day they die. No, even after they die I'll still haunt them forever!"_

 ** _"That guild regrets. They wish to change everything that they have done to you. They wish for a second chance to make it up to you. They want to see you once again even if you have to leave. They just want a proper goodbye if you're gone for good."_**

 _"So what? I'm sure my letter was clear. I'll never forgive them. They tortured me to no end! I was scarred and betrayed by those people that I called family! I never want to go back!"_

 ** _"You're lying to yourself again."_**

 _"No! I'm reminding myself the truth! That guild hated me except for Wendy's team and Master! They're the only family I had! But, I just couldn't take it anymore! I was broken! Broken mostly by... the person that I loved most."_

 ** _"The dragon slayer, correct? He regrets most of all."_**

 _"Stop lying to me. He doesn't care for me. To him... I was just a toy. A replacement."_

 _I started to cry. Just remembering what I went through, while remembering all the fun I had. I felt like my world was being pulled apart by these feelings. But, this mysterious person was right. In my heart, the heart that used to be filled with light and love for her beloved guild, I wanted to forgive them. I wanted to see them once more._

 ** _"Are you sure he doesn't care?"_**

 _I looked around me, I was back at Kardiac Cathedral. It wasn't raining. But, the whole guild wasn't there this time. Instead, it was just the idiot dragon slayer that had burned me the day I hanged myself. His back was toward me and he stood still, staring at the gravestone - that reminded me of my mother's grave - that had my name on it._

 _He held something in his arms carefully as if it was the most delicate thing in the world and had his head down._

 ** _"For the many months after you were buried, the fairies would come on the same day each month. Asking for your forgiveness, despite what you wrote in that letter."_**

 _I watched in a trance as he then crouched down and started fixing something on the gravestone. So whatever he brought, wouldn't fall and wouldn't break._

 ** _"But each day before the guild would visit, this boy in particular, would always visit and bring something to your grave. You may think he doesn't care for you, but he actually does."_**

 _I continued to watch him fix whatever he had held and when he stood up, I gasped as I placed my hand with the scorched guild mark on my mouth in shock._

 _There on my gravestone, were a bouquet of flowers. In front of the flowers were picture of my mother and father then... a picture of me before all this happened._

"Lucy?"

 _"Natsu?"_

"I'm back again. I brought you flowers this time that Lisanna and Wendy helped me buy. I know how you liked these kind of flowers in your apartment."

 _I was shaking. I didn't know how to feel about all this. Not in the slightest bit. It made my heart tightened._

"Speaking of your apartment, we saw what it looked like a couple months back. It took us awhile and a little help from some Time Ark mages, but we all fixed it to the way it was before everything happened. Most of the time though, don't tell the others this, I had been digging for these pictures. I remember how much you'd look at them and now you have them by your side."

 _I tried to hold in my tears. He remembered. Natsu remembered that little detail and even what flowers I liked. I placed my left hand on my chest in a fist. My heart had tightened even more and my knees were becoming weak. I struggled just to make sure I can stand._

"We're all going to visit tomorrow. I mean it has been a year since then. I hope it doesn't rain. It's been raining every time we visit each month. Surprisingly, it's not Juvia' fault this time. We're all sorry too, Luce. I hope I can still call you that. We wish that we can go back in time and start over. We... I miss ya the most. We - and I - love ya... Luce."

 _That did it. I couldn't handle holding it all in now. I fell to my knees and started crying too. There was no way I couldn't cry because of that. They care. The miss me. Natsu misses me. They love me. They all regret. I tried drying my tears. But it was pointless. The tears just overflow. That's when I realized, that the part of me that still loved Fairy Tail. The part that forgave her guild even after death, had resurfaced and healed into my heart once again._

 _"I... miss you too. I love you all too. I want to see you again!"_

 _I cried. I couldn't stop. No matter how many times I wiped the tears away._

 _"I want to live again! I want to go back too!"_

 _Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped as I looked up and turned behind me._

 ** _"Have you made your decision now, Celestial girl of Fairy Tail?"_**

 _The girl behind me looked at me with heart warming eyes. She had long wavy light blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She had fair skin like I once had. I've seen her before. I saw her in the old Fairy Tail history books and paintings. I nodded at her. Having a resolve and smiled at her._

 _She stretched her hand out to me and I looked at it as my teas stopped flowing down my flushed face. She nodded at me and I smiled again as I took her hand. A bright light surrounded us and we faded off into the unknown._

"Thank you."

.

.

.

.

.

"First Master... Mavis."

* * *

 _I had killed myself._

 _I thought I hated them forever._

 _I was wrong._

 _I loved them and that's how it'll be._

 _And now..._

 _I'm finally back to my real home._

* * *

 **There you go! I originally planned to get this uploaded the day before, but due to internet problems, I had to rewrite this chapter at least 5 times. But, I improved this chapter each 5 times. I hope you liked this chapter and since this is a short story, it will be finished in the next chapter. P.S, thanks for the follows, favorites and few reviews. I appreciate it a lot.**


	4. Home

Fairy Tail was preparing for their monthly trip to Lucy's grave and ask for her forgiveness once again.

Things changed a lot in the past year after she had died. No one knew when or how she did it, but Lucy had touched so many hearts in Fairy Tail. Yet, the people who held these hearts, were some of the ones who drove her to the other side.

Everyone in Fairy Tail went through a great deal of regret, depression and sorrow for the first few months Lucy had died. Those were Lucy's closest friends. Team Natsu mostly stopped doing anything at all. They beat themselves up to the point that they stopped eating and working.

Luckily, they moved on and little by little, they started to work again and decided to work and use the reward money to keep Lucy's apartment. It was then, the guild decided to see Lucy's apartment. Despite the warnings from Wendy's team.

When the guild saw the apartment, most of them nearly puked. But, they remembered what Wendy's team told them about the bathroom and didn't in the end. They fixed up for at least 2 or 3 months. **(A/N: You already know that)**

During those past months, Wendy's team lightened up on everyone else and just helped them try make it up to Lucy. Even though Laxus and Gajeel gave them the cold shoulder from time to time, but they also forgave everyone in the end.

"Okay everyone..." Mira said as she trailed off.

Everyone turned to her with their flowers in hand along with some kind of card attached to it. The girls wore white while the boys wore black. They didn't want this visit to be depressing, they wanted to also celebrate Lucy's life while trying to get her forgiveness as usual.

"Get all your stuff ready and then we'll head to Kardiac Cathedral."

Everyone nodded and started making their way to the entrance as Makarov was the last one to leave, looking back at his guild hall and remembered all the happy times. When Lucy was alive before this all happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, a little earlier near noon at Kardiac Cathedral, someone sat proudly on the celestial mages' gravestone. It was sunny and the breeze was just perfect. The almost afternoon breeze blew her shoulder length hair softly as she held the pictures of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, a small smile on her face.

She wore a blue sleeveless top with a white collar, white shorts that went up to her thighs, tied to her his was a fleece sweater with a brown belt on her shorts and black knee high boots. Covering the entire outfit was a long brown cloak that went up to her feet. **(We all know who this is)**

After staring at the pictures, she placed them back as they were and jumped off the gravestone. Pulling her hood up so it covered her face as she looked at the sunny sky, smiling like never before.

"Never thought I'd come back here with a smile on my face." She said as she started leaving to get familiar with the area once again.

"I've come back... Fairy Tail."

She giggled as she looked back at the gravestone and stared at the piece of paper under one of the pictures. Then, she left to see her home.

* * *

Soon, Fairy Tail arrived at the gravestone, surprised to se that it wasn't raining unlike the other occasions they had come during the past months. But, nevertheless the fairies were still sad.

They approached the grave as they placed their flowers one by one making sure their was room for everyone else's flowers to be placed on the grave.

Once everyone had placed their flowers down, everyone bowed their heads as Makarov proceeded to say something about the celestial girl, the guild and the normal part where everyone wishes to be forgiven after what they've done to her, not noticing the note just yet.

"My dearest child. It's been a year now. I wonder how long has it been since I saw a smiling face upon you. I hope you're doing well on the other side. Just know that we will always remember you forever. I just wish that we could've said a proper goodbye to you. We miss you sweet Lucy and we all love you. I hope one day, you can forgive this guild of mine."

Next, Levy stepped up.

"Lu, I'm very, very sorry. You have no idea how much I miss you and how I want to make it up to you. I was a bad best friend to you. I made you suffer and I was stupid to have said what I did. I'm sorry Lucy. I really am."

After, Cana started speaking.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I treated you the way I did. You were just being nice to me and I brushed you off like every beer barrel I've ever drank from. You deserve better. Deserve a better friend than me. You were kind to everyone, sure you'd get mad at one point, but you got mad with reason and forgave us right after. If you could, I hope you can forgive us just one more time."

Then, Wendy's team spoke.

"Hi Lucy. We miss you. I hope you've been at peace." Wendy started.

"Don't worry about us, Bunny Girl. We taught this guild good." Gajeel said.

"He's right, Blondie. We taught them their lesson." Laxus added.

"We hope you're doing fine on the other side, Lucy." Lisanna said hopefully.

"After all, you deserve it." Carla said laughing softly.

"All 6 of us pray that you are well and that you're happy." Lily finished.

Lastly, it was Team Natsu turn.

"Lucy." They started off at the same time.

"We are mostly sorry for all that you went through. We treated you the worst and we deserved all the pain that all this caused everyone. We were your nakama. We were supposed to protect and care for each other. We told you that together we were strong even if we thought we were weak. But we didn't even live up to that." Erza began.

"Everything you wrote on that letter was the truth. You were right. We weren't being fair to you. We entered your home through your windows, fireplace but never the door. We took your food and complained about you wanting money for rent. You have every right to hate us." Gray added.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I ate all your fish and other foods and even asked you to buy more. Which you did anyway, because I knew you cared for me. I took advantage of you. I teased you about who you liked and called you fat and heavy. I'm sorry Lucy. Forgive this sad little blue cat." Happy said as he held in tears.

"Luce... I was your partner. You considered me your best friend... and I... I broke you the most! You used to say sometimes that you felt useless, but I was even more useless! I went into your house, ate your food like crazy, slept on your bed ad I treated you like that. You gave me so much. No, you gave all of us so much! We let you down Luce! _I_ let you down!" Natsu said as the tears slowly fell.

Everybody bowed their heads down. Even if it wasn't raining, the tears that the guild was shedding, was more than enough rain. This was how they felt each time they visited the grave. Suddenly, the wind picked up and some of the flower flew away and Natsu saw that the pictures of Lucy and her parents were about to fall.

Before he could even blink, Makarov extended his hand and caught all 3 pictures before they came in contact with the ground. Natsu turned around and saw Makarov smile softly as he nodded. Natsu nodded back and they grabbed the 3 pictures and started to fix them.

Then, as he was about to put Lucy's picture back in it's place, he spotted the folded piece of paper.

Natsu stared at it for awhile until Gray spoke up and snapped him out of it.

"Hey. What are you staring at?" The ice mage asked putting his hands in his pocket.

Natsu shook his head and place the picture back as he picked up the piece of paper and held it up for the guild to see as well, which got them curious.

"Well? What does it say, Natsu?" Happy asked.

The fire dragon slayer opened the note and when he saw what was written, his eyes widened as he stiffened and froze on the spot. Making everyone want to know what it said too.

"Well Natsu?" Erza asked.

Natsu didn't say anything to the red head. He just stared at the ground and passed the note to Makarov and when he read it, tears threatened to fall from the corner of his eyes.

"Master?" Romeo asked.

"It... It says..." Makarov stammered in disbelief.

 _'You are forgiven.'_

When the mages heard that, their eyes widened as a certain blonde girl popped into their minds.

"Who could've wrote that?" Laxus asked. "Except..."

"It's Lucy." Natsu spoke up.

"How can you be so sure?" Wendy asked.

"Who else could it be?"

"But... Lucy couldn't have wrote it." Lisanna said.

"Besides, she's..." Gajeel said trailing off mid-sentence.

"Well, you can doubt all you want. I'm going to find Luce. She must be here."

"I'm coming with you." Erza said.

"Me too." Gray added standing beside Erza.

"If Juvia's love is going, so will Juvia!"

"Obviously I'm coming too." Happy said making his wings appear.

"C'mon! Let's go find her!" Natsu said maing the Fairy Tail sign with his right hand.

Wendy's team smiled and joined in while raising their hands too.

Soon enough, everybody either broke into groups or went individually to search Magnolia for their blonde celestial mage. Asking townsfolk if they saw her, or noticed at girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. But none saw her. But, what made everyone curious was that everybody kept seeing a mysterious person wearing a long brown coat.

Later on in the day, everybody started searching for both Lucy and the mystery person wearing the brown coat. They ran around Magnolia in different places. Hoping to run into either one of the 2 people. But no such luck.

* * *

The day gradually started to end as the sun started to leave. It was still slightly before sunset and as the fairies searched all of Magnolia, the girl wearing the brown cloak watched from the rooftops of Fairy Tail's guild hall. She could see some of the mages from where she was and giggled a little bit.

"Well, I better head back and see if they will pass this little test of theirs." She whispered.

She jumped down from the rooftops with ease and landed gracefully. She then headed for the nearest florist's shop, walking on the ledge of the river bank **(Or whatever you call it)** while passing a certain apartment building. At the same time, avoiding the fairies until she arrived.

"Welcome."

She nodded in response and spotted a bouquet or lilies and lilacs. She went up to them and bent down to see them more closely before picking them up to buy.

"I would like these please."

"You have a good eye. Are these for someone?"

"You could say that..."

"Well, then here's your bouquet."

"Thanks." She paid for her flowers and then left.

"Better get there before they do."

She arrived at Kardiac Cathedral and surely enough there was still no one there. Then, she stared at the pictures on the gravestone of the Heartfilia family. She stared at them before looking at all of the flowers the fairies left at the grave. She bent down to look closely at the notes attached and tears threatened to fall.

 _'We miss you!' 'You were kind, I was stupid.' 'I want you to come back.' 'You deserved better.' 'I want to start over.' 'We love you!' 'We'll always remember you!' 'You are our light.' 'One day, I hope you can forgive our mistake.'_

Then, she spotted the pink headed dragon slayer's bouquet of flowers.

 _'You were the best partner, best friend and fairy here, Luce! Love, Natsu.'_

"Natsu..."

* * *

Back with the fairies, they had met back at the guild hall, having no luck with finding Lucy or the girl in a brown coat. They were tired but, they didn't want to give up.

They looked outside to see the sun giving off a perfect scenery. It was a mix of red, orange and golden yellow. Reminding them of Lucy's hair and how her magic glowed a beautiful yellow.

After resting a little longer, Natsu stood up, not ready to give up searching for the celestial blonde and the cloaked person. He was determined to find both.

"Is everyone sure they checked everywhere in Magnolia? There has to be one place we didn't look!"

"Where else could there be? We even checked her apartment and she wasn't there either!" Carla reminded.

"We checked all her favorite places. Even the hot springs." Mira said.

"No sign at the book stores or library." Levy added.

"Nothing at the market street." Gajeel informed.

"Not at the harbor or train station either." Juvia replied.

"If Lucy is really out there, there has to be one last place she could be in." Makarov said.

That's when realization dawned on the fairies. They had checked all over Magnolia, except for the place they started at. They forgot to check at Kardiac Cathedral.

Once everyone realized this, everybody who was still at the guild ran as fast as they can to the Cathedral before they were too late and Lucy or the cloaked girl left.

Surely enough, when they arrived there stood the cloaked girl. Still at Lucy's grave, staring at the pictures as the wind softly blew her cloak sideways. The lilies and lilacs still in hand.

 **(A/N: I suggest you play Mirajane's theme for this part)**

The mages panted as they stared at the figure just a few meters away from them. They stayed like that in silence waiting for someone to speak. But, as Natsu was about to say something, she spoke first.

"I was wondering when you were coming. I was about to leave in a few minutes without seeing you."

"Are you the one who left that note?" Erza asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Just who are you?" Gray asked.

She didn't respond and stayed quiet before placing the flowers down.

"Tell me... what was she like."

"Who?" Wendy and Lisanna asked tilting their heads.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

The mages were hesitant before replying and was curious to why the _'mystery'_ girl would want to know what Lucy was like, but answered anyway.

"She was brave, strong, friendly, kind, funny, loving." Makarov listed.

"What happened to her?"

Now this really made the fairies curious. They wanted to know why this cloaked girl was asking all the questions and why she wanted to know so much about Lucy. Pus, they didn't want to remind themselves of what they had done. But, for the sake of the blonde, they told her.

"We drove her to kill herself." Natsu said.

"All of you?"

"No. These guys stayed by her side when we weren't." Levy said in a sad tone pointing to Wendy's team.

"I see."

"We've been asking for her forgiveness ever since." Cana said.

"Why?"

"Because of what we did. Lucy hates us." Happy replied.

The cloaked girl didn't reply and turned around, but the mages couldn't see her face due to the hood that blocked her face from their view.

"Tell me... do you regret it?"

"What?" They asked not understanding the question.

"Do you regret what you did?" She repeated. "Do you wish for her to be alive again? That the pain that you caused never happened? That you could've saved her before it was too late?"

The mages knew that their answer was yes. They've regretted everything they have done since Wendy's team brought Lucy's body to the guild. They wished that it never happened. That it was all a bad dream and when they wake up, they'll see Lucy happy again. But it was reality.

That's when Laxus and Lily noticed that the cloaked girl was covering her whole body as if not wanting others to see what was under the cloak and came up with a deal. The 2 exchanged glances and nodded.

"Tell you what." Lily stated.

"Reveal yourself from that cloak and we'll answer." Laxus finished.

The rest of the group caught on to what the 2 were getting at and agreed with the deal, waiting for her answer.

The girl giggled and showed her arms and legs from under her cloak. This surprised the fairies. everywhere, on her arms and legs were cuts, bruises and burns. Some of it was healed but not all of it. But then, Carla noticed she didn't take off her hood.

"What about the hood?"

"I cannot take it off unless you answer my question. That is what I was told when I got the cloak in the first place." She replied as she smiled. "So... do you regret?"

Makarov was about to answer, until Natsu cut in.

"Hold up. I'll answer this, Gramps."

Makarov looked at the dragon slayer and then stood down as Natsu narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"We do regret. We've regretted ever since it's happened. We beg her for forgiveness. We wished it was a bad dream that never wants to go away. We wanted Lucy to come back. Everything she ever said about us in her bloody stained letter was true. She was true to her word. She loved us and we betrayed her. We loved her, but we made her die. However long it takes, I'll keep trying to make it up to her. Because Lucy... was a true nakama to everybody in Fairy Tail."

After Natsu spoke, the smile that was on the cloaked girl became a sad smile. Suddenly, tears began to fall from her face and she slowly started to walk toward the mages.

She soon was very close and still continued to walk. That's when, before she walked into any of them, she disappeared as a voice echoed in their heads.

 _"That was the best answer you could've ever given me... my idiot partner."_

Their eyes widened and realized that the cloaked girl was the girl they've been asking for forgiveness. They looked around them, seeing where Lucy went or if she was still there. Then, Natsu felt something in his hand.

He looked own to see a folded piece of paper. He wasn't holding a paper earlier, so where did this one come from. He opened it and read it and his eyes widened as tears fell from his eyes.

"Natsu!? Why are you crying!?" Happy asked.

The others noticed and gathered around the dragon slayer. Natsu handed Erza the note and she read it out loud, shocking the others and herself.

 _'I forgive you. No need to regret. See you soon. -Lucy'_

* * *

The next day, Team Natsu, Wendy's team and Makarov told everybody what happened when they went to Kardiac Cathedral. No one was sure if it was actually Lucy that was the cloaked girl. But, they eagerly awaited for a miracle to tell them it was real and that their beloved blonde was really alive.

Everybody, with their hopes up, began to prepare to decorate the guild hall to celebrate Lucy's return and they couldn't wait for her to enter through the front doors.

Fairy Tail was once again full of life and laughter.

But, they were soon let down when it was already sunset and Lucy still hasn't shown up.

Suddenly, the doors opened and everybody looked only to see it was just Lily, Carla and Happy.

Then, they went back to their bored state.

Soon enough, it was night and everybody began to think if Lucy was actually alive and it was just a hallucination. But, Natsu insisted that it wasn't and continued to wait for her while sitting at the bar. He looked at the only proof that Lucy was there and that was the note that she left in his hand.

"Luce..." He whispered. "When are you coming?"

Suddenly, the note flashed a bright light and everyone closed their eyes, not wanting to get blind. Natsu felt the note leave his hand, but he couldn't reach out to grab it since he couldn't see where it even was with all the bright light. Then, as quickly as it came, the light vanished and everyone adjusted their eyes to the light again.

"What was that, Natsu?" Mira asked. "Natsu?"

Mira looked over to see Natsu look to the side with wide eyes as tears could be seen in the corner of his eyes. Mira was curious and looked over the bar counter to look and her eyes widened at the sight too. Everybody noticed now and their eyes widened as well as there - before their eyes - Lucy lay on the ground. Wearing the brown cloak with the hood off, her eyes closed and wore a white tank top with a blue knee length shirt with her combat boots.

At first everybody thought it was fake since Lucy had no injuries, but they were convinced when they saw the scorched guild mark on the back of her right hand.

The girls covered their mouths as small tears left their eyes, while the boys were just staring at her with wide eyes. Makarov on the other hand was just started crying, seeing that one of his 'children' that he thought was dead right before his very eyes.

Out of everyone, Natsu was the first to move. **(If you cannot tell, I'm a NaLu fan, so Natsu does is the one to wake Lucy up, naturally. But not a NaLu story.)** He kneeled down and carefully lifted Lucy's head off the floor and could feel her breathing. He could feel her heartbeat. He could feel her warmth. Lucy was really there. Was actually real, it wasn't a dream.

"Luce...?" Natsu asked. "Luce, wake up."

Lucy stirred and her eyes twitched and they began to open, revealing her brown eyes. Her eyes were half open and she looked around the guild hall. Seeing everybody stare at her in disbelief.

She then smiled. "Took you long enough to wake me up."

Everybody smiled and they began to cheer for the return of their celestial mage. Lucy stretched as she sat upright as Levy and Cana came running.

"Lucy!" They shouted. "We're so sorry!"

"Levy? Cana? It's okay, I forgive you." Lucy replied.

The 3 parted and then Wendy's team came running to Lucy. Even Gajeel and Laxus. They all hugged as light scolding was involved and Lucy laughed as she smiled at how Gajeel and Laxus cried.

That's when Team Natsu arrived.

"Lucy." Erza, Gray and Happy said nervously. "We're-!?

"Just shut up and hug me already." Lucy said spreading her arms wide.

The 4 then hugged - even Erza hugged gently - as Natsu started at Lucy.

They parted and then Lucy turned to Natsu with a bright smile on her face. "I'm back! Sorry I had to make you wait!"

Then, before Natsu could blink, Lucy hugged him as tears fell from her eyes. Natsu, slowly snapping out of his trance, started to hug Lucy back.

"I thought you'd hate me forever..."

"Baka... after what you said when you brought mom and dad to my grave, I couldn't hate you forever."

"So you heard that? How?"

"I had a little help from the other side."

Lucy looked up to see Mavis waving from the ceiling and Lucy winked at her before the First Master disappeared. Lucy's guild mark got it's former beauty back and Fairy Tail celebrated the night away.

 _"I have the best family ever!"_

* * *

 **The end! This isn't how I envisioned this ending but, that's how it ended. I couldn't make Lucy hate Fairy Tail forever okay. At first I wanted to make Lucy come running in with her landlady chasing her since the guild didn't really pay 3 months worth of rent, but I wanted this to be a touching reunion to fit the entire story. I'm glad a lot of you liked this story and apparently some of you almost cried. Glad that my story had that effect. So, thanks again and I'm touched by the good feedback. Byee~**


End file.
